


Finally

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cuddling, Happy Ending, M/M, coming home, hand holding, what do i even tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asked to see if he was still awake. Or alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

"Hey Cas."

"Dean." Cas whispered and dropped the mug on the floor. He slowly walked to where Dean was standing, "You’re not real. I’m dreaming." He stopped in front of Dean.

"No, you’re awake." Dean chuckled.

"You’re dead. This isn’t real." Cas shook his head, he brought his hand up and placed it on Dean’s cheek, "You’re not alive."

"Cas," Dean voice was quiet, "Can I come inside? I’ll tell you everything."

Cas brought his hand down and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and burying his face in Dean’s neck. “This can’t be real.” He felt Dean bring his arms around his body. Cas drew in a shaky breath.

"I’m sorry." Dean whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around Cas.

"Don’t talk. Please."

They stood like that for who knows how long. If you were to ask either of them if they cried they’d both answer no. Cas wouldn’t tell you that he held on to Dean like his life depended on it. Dean wouldn’t tell you that he buried nose in Cas’ hair and inhaled the smell of watermelons.

"We should come inside." Cas said after a while and began pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah okay." Dean replied, his voice hoarse. He bent down to pick up his bags before Cas stopped him.

"No, I got them. You should go sit in the living room. I’ll make us something to drink. Okay?" Cas grabbed Dean’s bags and gave him a small smile. He shut the door behind them and went into Dean’s room to put his bags away.

He was home. Cas walked into the kitchen and boiled water for tea. Dean was home. Dean was sitting in living room. He checked the clock on the oven and saw it was now 3 in the morning. The water seemed hot enough, he grabbed the decaffeinated tea from the cupboard and put two tea bags in each cup. When he walked into the living room he saw Dean sitting on the couch with his head against the cushion and eyes closed. "Dean?" He asked to see if he was still awake. Or alive.

"Hmm?" Dean cracked an eye and saw Cas standing near the other side of the couch, "Oh right. Drinks." He rubbed his eyes and sat up, patting the cushion next to him. Cas walked over and sat next to him, handing him one of the mugs. Dean took a sip, "Mm, I really missed your tea." He chuckled and set the mug down on the table in front of him.

"Do your parents know?" Cas asked as he repeated Dean’s actions.

"Yeah. I went over there before I came here. They tried convincing me to stay the night over there, but I knew I needed to come home and see you." Dean smiled.

"What about Sam?"

"I called him when I got to my parents house. He said him and Jess are going to take the first fly out tomorrow… or today since it’s like 3 am."

"So. You’ve been alive this entire time. And you didn’t think to call? Or write a goddamn letter?" Cas snapped.

"Cas I’m sorry. This entire time I’ve been recovering from being blown up by a fucking bomb. You don’t think I wanted to call? No one knew who I was! All they knew is that I was dying and they wanted to make sure that didn’t happen. So sorry that as soon as I was able to function I booked a flight over here. I thought you’d be happy to see me." Dean rolled his eyes and started to stand up, "I’m going to sleep. I’ve had a long day." Dean sighed and walked down the hall to the bedrooms.

After about ten minutes of sitting on the couch Cas shut off all the lights and went into his bedroom. There was a lump under his covers and he could only assume who it was.

"Why aren’t you in your room, Dean." Cas sighed and turned the lights on. He heard a muffled answer that he couldn’t make out, "What?"

Dean sighed and poked his head out from underneath the covers, “I said, the cat is on my bed.”

"So just put her on the ground. It’s not a big deal."

"Why can’t I just sleep in here?" Dean asked and pulled the covers over his head again.

"Fine." Cas sighed and turned off the lights and started to leave the room.

"Where you going?"

"To sleep in your room."

"Just sleep in here." Dean sat up and patted the bed.

"Dean we haven’t slept in the same bed since high school. It might get crowded." Cas leaned against the doorframe.

"Who cares. It’s been well over four years since I slept in the same bed with someone. Just sleep in here. Please."

Cas thought about it and nodded. He slid into the bed next to Dean. “Dean.” He whispered into he dark.

"Yeah Cas?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Cas." Dean rolled over and threw one of his arms over Cas’ chest. "This okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Cas nodded and placed one of his hands on top of Dean’s, he hesitated before intertwining their fingers. He felt Dean move closer and lay his head on his shoulder. "Cuddling? I didn’t expect you for the type Dean Winchester."

Dean laughed, “I didn’t expect you to be the hand holding type.”

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and closed his eyes. He pretended like he didn’t feel lips press against his neck just as he fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own.


End file.
